A Pretend Wedding
by OCDdegrassi
Summary: When little Ginny wants to play wedding, Bill and Percy are stuck as the ones who have to get married, and some unexpected feelings arise. Mild Incest.


**Title:** A Pretend Wedding  
 **Pairing:** Percy/Bill  
 **Rating:** K+  
 **Warnings:** Slash, Incest, Very Underage, First Kiss, Age Difference  
 **Note:** Written for the 21 Days of the Wizarding World Collection! In case you're wondering about the ages, they are (around): Ginny - 4, Ron - 5, the twins - 7, Percy - 9, Charlie - 13, and Bill - 15. So obviously, Bill's feelings are inappropriate on several levels.

xxx

"I want to play wedding," little Ginny said innocently. All 6 Weasley boys froze and looked at her with wide eyes. Their mother and father had gone out for the day, leaving Bill and Charlie in charge of their younger siblings since they were home visiting from Hogwarts.

"Um, Ginny, why don't we play something else?" Bill offered, and the others nodded in agreement.

"Yea, weddings are for girls," Fred complained. Ginny stuck out her lower lip in an adorable pout.

"I never get to play what I want," she said, and her lip began wobbling as her eyes welled with tears. Charlie and Bill exchanged frantic looks. Everyone knew that if Ginny started crying, you were in big trouble. That girl was small, but she had a set of lungs on her that could rival any man.

"Well, how about we color a picture? You like to color," Charlie tried enthusiastically. Ginny frowned, and she titled her head back, letting out a loud wail. Percy, the twins, and Ron all covered their ears as Ginny cried and screamed. She sounded as if she were being brutally tortured, and Bill and Charlie looked like they were on the verge of a panic attack.

"Okay, okay, we'll play wedding!" Bill yelled over Ginny's screaming, desperately trying to calm his upset little sister. Ginny suddenly stopped, looking at them with bright eyes and a wide smile.

"Yay!" She hopped upstairs, presumably to get supplies, and Bill sighed in relief. Everyone else grumbled.

"I don't want to play wedding!" George complained, but Bill silenced him with a glare.

"Too bad! I don't want to either, but we don't have a choice," he retorted, his voice leaving no room for argument. Ron threw his toy at Bill's head. The eldest turned to glare at him while Fred and George snickered behind their hands. Ginny returned a moment later with a veil and a tie.

"Where did you get those?" Charlie asked, perplexed, and Ginny shrugged.

"Mom and dad's room. Now, Charlie, you're the mister," she began, and Bill laughed.

"You mean the minister," he corrected, and Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Right, that's what I said. Bill, you're the husband, the twins are the best mens, Ron is the ring bear," she continued. Charlie opened his mouth to correct her, but Bill silenced him with a look.

"And Percy is the wife," she finished happily. Percy's eyes widened in horror.

"What?! Why do I have to be the wife?!" He shrieked while the twins rolled around on the floor, howling with laughter. Ginny put her hands on her hips and huffed, looking eerily like their mother.

"Because you're the most like mommy," she stated, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, which only set Fred and George off more.

"But, but you're the girl! You should be the wife!" Percy argued, looking to Bill and Charlie for help. The older boys both shrugged, looking far too amused for Percy's liking. Ginny just rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"I can't be the wife because I'm the flower girl. Duh!" she replied. Charlie was hiding his smile behind his hands as Bill attempted not to laugh. Poor Percy looked positively distraught.

"Well, I'm not doing it!" he yelled. Ginny blinked, opening her mouth to begin wailing again, but Charlie grabbed her and put a hand over her mouth as the twins ducked under the table for cover.

"Don't worry, Ginny. Percy will be the bride, okay? Isn't that right, Percy?" Charlie gave Percy a warning look. The younger redhead looked ready to protest, but a glare from Bill made him stop. He huffed and crossed his arms angrily.

"Fine," he ground out, glaring fiercely at his older brothers. The look of betrayal on his face made it seem like they handed him over to dementors instead of making him play a game of pretend. Everyone sighed in relief as Charlie took his hand away from Ginny's mouth. She was smiling triumphantly, and Percy scowled at her obvious act.

"Good, let's get started!" she beamed.

After forcing Percy to wear the veil, which had been a challenge in and of itself, the "ceremony" began. Ginny walked down the aisle, throwing tiny pieces of flowers on the floor that she had collected outside and tore apart, and Bill inwardly groaned at the thought of having to clean that up later.

"Do you, Bill Weasley, take Percy Wealey to be your something something wife through sickness and health, for blah blah blah, and so forth, do you?" Charlie said in a faux-serious voice. The twins laughed while Bill looked amused, and Ginny pursed her lips, but refrained from saying anything.

"I do," said Bill as seriously as he could manage, while Percy blushed all the way up to his ears and down his neck.

"And do you, Percival Weasley, take Bill Weasley to be your husband until the end of time?" Charlie continued, and Percy scowled.

"That's not how it goes, Charlie!" he protested, but Charlie rolled his eyes as Bill smirked.

"Oh shut it, Perce, and marry our brother," Fred shouted, causing George and Ron to break off into fits of laughter. Percy huffed.

"I do," he grumbled, and Charlie grinned.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife!" He proclaimed, raising his arms. Ginny clapped, and everyone else followed suit. Percy sighed, relieved that it was over, but Ginny wasn't done yet.

"No, no! You have to kiss the wife!" she insisted. Percy's eyes widened in horror, and Bill's widened in surprise.

"Errm, right," he said uncomfortably. He gave Percy's cheek a quick peck, causing his little brother to grow even redder, whether from embarrassment or anger.

"No," Ginny huffed in exasperation as if her brothers couldn't do anything right.

"On the lips!" she demanded. Percy spluttered, and Bill's face began to grow red. Charlie sniggered.

"Yea, go on, Bill, kiss your bride," he quipped with an amused grin, and Bill glared at him. He looked back at Ginny, who wore a determined expression. He could tell that she was not willing to change her mind anytime soon. The last thing he wanted to do was risk another meltdown, so he sighed in defeat. He leaned forward, placing his lips on Percy's.

Percy's lips were soft, and Bill's stomach squirmed uncomfortably as a sudden warmth spread through his body. He pulled back in horror of his body's less-than-appropriate reaction. Percy was blushing and avoiding his gaze while everyone else laughed and clapped, completely unaware of their brother's internal conflict.

Afterwards, Ginny insisted on a "recession" with music and food. Since none of them were great at cooking, the only food that they had was peanut butter and jelly sandwiches with chips, but no one minded. They stuffed their faces until Ginny dragged Charlie out to the "dance floor." He grumbled as the other's laughed, but their amusement was short-lived since Ginny insisted that everyone had to dance.

She demanded that the "couple" dance together, so Bill and Percy both sighed, standing awkwardly next to each other. Bill wrapped his arms around Percy, feeling his face heat up when heat pooled in his belly. They avoided each other's gaze for a few moments, Bill unnervingly distracted by the way Percy kept biting his lip.

"You know," Percy finally whispered, blushing and avoiding Bill's gaze as his older brother looked at him.

"I wouldn't mind marrying you when we get older," he finished, blushing vividly. A strange, fuzzy feeling formed in Bill's chest as he swallowed.

"Neither would I," he whispered back honestly. He shouldn't have said it, but he couldn't take it back now, and the huge smile that Percy gave him in response was completely worth it.

Bill wasn't sure what all of this meant, and truthfully, he wasn't ready to figure it out. It was probably better to just ignore these feelings for a little while longer. Maybe one day he would understand this more, but for now, he was content to just dance with his "bride" for a little longer.

xxx

 **A/N:** Reviews are always appreciated.


End file.
